User blog:Jematt13/Love Lost: A Cake Fanfiction. Chapter One: Reunion
Third day of Spring Break, The Edwards’ House (This is after Drop the World, but before Lovegame, I've taken some details from the new season, but decided to have Jake and Clare reunite during Spring Break) Clare is lying on her bed just listening to birds and street noise come through the open window. *Tap on Clare’s Open door* Ms. Edwards: Clare you’ve been moping around the house for three days now. Why don’t you go out and do something? Clare: Like what? Ms. Edwards: Maybe go for a walk, I haven’t seen you writing lately. Why don’t you try getting back into that? It might make you feel better. Clare: I’m good. I really just want to stay here. Ms. Edwards: Well, I’m telling you to go out. It’ll be good for you. If you want to go to Above the Dot with Alli next week, you’ll listen to me. *(Clare thinks to herself) I do need to get back to my writing. And if I don’t listen to her then I won’t be able to see Eli at Above the Dot.* Clare: Fine. Ms. Edwards: Thank You. I’ll get dinner ready while you’re gone. *walks back downstairs into kitchen* *Clare gathers some things (Bookbag, notebook, writing utensils, iPod, etc.). She walks down the steps, out the door, and down the street towards the local park. She then goes down a hidden path in the woods near the park. It leads to a small pond filled with frogs, ducks, and other wildlife. She remembers coming here as a kid all the time. It has always been a kind of hideout for her because very few people know about it. She lays down her things and leans against a tree near the edge of the pond.* Boy: The pond’s beautiful this time of year, but the frogs are my favorite part. *Clare turns around to see a boy in red flannel shirt, dark blue jeans, and brown hiking boots. He had light brown hair, amazing green eyes, and a nice strong physique. In other words, he wasn’t that bad looking. He looked awfully familiar to her, but once he said frogs, she knew exactly who it was.* Clare: Jake?!? *She runs up to him and gives him a welcoming hug.* Clare: What are you doing here? *She says a little too over enthusiastically* Jake: You know… just.. coming back to my favorite hideout. Well…. I guess OUR hideout. Clare: No, I mean, what are you doing back in town? *Starts to blush a little* Jake: My dad moved me back here *says with some contempt*. The contracting business is a lot better in Toronto than up north. Clare: Sounds like you don’t like it here. Didn’t you miss Toronto? Jake: There were a few things I’ve missed *Looks at Clare straight in the eyes and smiles* *They stare at each other for a few seconds. Then . . . Ring, Ring. Clare’s phone goes off and she nearly jumps out of her skin* Clare: '''Hello. '''Ms. Edwards (on phone): Hey Clare. I’ve got Glen Martin on the other line and I’ve just invited him to dinner. You remember him right? And his son Jake? Anyways I just wanted to know if you’re okay with them coming over. Clare: '''Yeah that’s fine *half smiling* '''Ms. Edwards: '''Great! I’ll just let Glen know. He still needs to call Jake and find him. '''Clare: '''Oh that’s okay. He’s right here. We actually ran into each other at the park *she looks up at Jake and he smiles back*. I’ll let him know. '''Ms. Edwards: '''That’s perfect. I’ll let Glen know too. Be home in 20 minutes. I should have dinner started by then. '''Clare: '''Alright see you in a bit. Love you '''Ms. Edwards: '''Love you too bye. *Hangs up phone. Ms. Edwards could tell that Clare was feeling better and that made her happy* '''Clare: '''That was my mom. She just talked to your dad and invited you two to dinner. She said be there in 20 minutes. '''Jake: '''Great! I guess we should start walking. *Clare picks up her bookbag and all of its contents fall out. Jake bends down to help and sees a notebook and picks it up. * '''Jake: '''hmm… what’s this? *Starts looking through notebook* '''Clare: Hey! Give that back. *Considering that Jake was quite a few inches taller than Clare, he had no problem keeping the notebook away from her. While holding Clare back, he reads some excerpts out of her reach.* Jake: '''These are really good. So you’re a writer, huh? '''Clare: '''None of your business. Now give that back. *snatches book back when Jake finally lowers it* You’re just as annoying as ever. Always picking on me and throwing dead frogs at me. '''Jake: '''It’s only because you’re an easy target. *Nudges her playfully. Clare picks up the rest of her things and they both start walking* '''Clare: '''So it’s been what..five years? '''Jake: '''Six actually. And you’ve changed. A LOT. I almost didn’t recognize you, but who could forget those beautiful blue eyes of yours. '''Clare: Thanks.*really blushing now* So are you going to Degrassi now? Jake: 'Yeah, I start after Spring Break. Maybe you can show me around. *smirks at her* *They continue walking together back to Clare’s house; both of their hands swinging at their sides so close together that they almost touch. They continue the conversation until they finally reach Clare's house. Clare sees smoke coming from the grill in the backyard, so they walk along the path on the side of the house to the back deck. Clare and Jake could hear their parents talking* '(to Glen Martin) Ms. Edwards: '''Yeah, Clare has been depressed the last few days. She just went through a really rough break up. '''Mr. Martin: '''What happened? '''Ms. Edwards: '''He went all psychotic on her and was just suffocating her. Becoming too possessive. *Clare hadn’t thought about Eli ever since Jake showed up, but when she heard her Mother talking about him all those feelings, good and bad, resurfaced. She ran back down the path, covering her face with both her hands. Jake saw the emotion on her face make an instant one-eighty and followed her to make sure she was okay.* '''To be continued... Chapter Two coming very soon if there are many positive reviews. I will also post on fanfiction.net, but I am a new user and they have a waiting period before new users can post. Please keep in mind, I'm in no way a writer and this is my first story ever so it may not be very good. Category:Blog posts